When We're Older (Traducida al Español)
by AdryRamiss15
Summary: Kurt y Blaine han estado casados por varios años y Blaine ha querido comenzar con una familia, sobre todo porque están envejeciendo. Pero, con sus horarios de trabajo y el hecho de que Kurt aún no esta listo para niños ahora, las coas han estado lentas en el hogar Anderson-Hummel. Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando la pareja reciba algunas noticias inesperadas? MPREG TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Ok Nueva historia, sé que tal vez no debería publicar otra cuando apenas puedo con las que ya tengo pero no pude resistirme. Esta historia es Mpreg basada con el gen de Reddin. Y agarren sus pañuelos desde ahora en serio los van a necesitar bastante lol.**_

* * *

><p>Blaine cerró sus ojos, una mano estabilizando su forma oscilante contra la barra del lavabo mientras escuchaba el sonido del temporalizador de huevos marcando detrás de él. Había estado toda la mañana con nauseas, teniendo que abandonar su desayuno no mucho después de que Kurt se marchara al trabajo. Pero ahora, después de varios días de debatirse mentalmente sobre si debía o no seguir adelante con esto, Blaine se encontró esperando a que cierta prueba le dijera si esta enfermedad por la que estaba sufriendo era algo más que un mero caso de gripe.<p>

::::::::

"_¿Qué piensas acerca de tener niños?"_

_La mano en la cadera de Blaine se congeló. Kurt se quedó detrás de él y Blaine sabía que si volteaba, la apariencia en la cara de su novio probablemente no sería una agradable._

"_¿Por qué preguntas?" Kurt preguntó, apretando la cadera de Blaine antes de apartarse y levantarse de la cama. Apenas espero por la respuesta de Blaine antes de desaparecer en el baño de la suite._

"_Sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo."_

"_¿Acerca de niños?"_

"_Sí, quiero decir… simplemente me vino a la cabeza y solo me estaba preguntando qué piensas de ellos."_

_Kurt volvió a entrar a la habitación, un pañuelo húmedo y tibio en una mano y na toalla seca en la otra. Se trepó en la cama sobre sus rodillas y se sentó en las piernas de Blaine. "Acabamos de tener sexo y tu estas divagando sobre tener hijos"_

"_Bueno, talvez quiero un par algún día y estaba solo preguntándome si tú también."_

_Kurt rodó los ojos y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que él y Blaine había hecho. Un murmullo pensativo salió de su garganta y sonrió, casualmente tirando el sucio pañuelo detrás de él. "Es sólo un tema extraño para después de sexo, eso es todo."_

"_La gente habla sobre tener hijos todo el tiempo; no es como un tema controversial para después de tener relaciones. Es decir, lo hacen en las películas."_

"_Sí, y casi siempre son parejas heterosexuales que acaban de tener sexo poco realista en la ducha y luego nueve meses después, boom – la chica está expulsando un bebe. Oh, lo bueno de los presagios."_

"_Así que, técnicamente debería de estar quedando embarazado justo ahora ya que acabamos de hacer el amor y en un lapso de diez meses, deberíamos estar teniendo un bebe… sabes, basado en el hecho de que ahora estamos hablando sobre tener niños en el futuro."_

_Los ojos de Kurt rodaron de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza. "Esta es una conversación un tanto rara y estoy saliendo de ella. No más discusión sobre tener hijos."_

"_Pero-"_

"_Algún día me gustaría tener hijos, Blaine. Algún día en el futuro… cuando sea un poco más grande – y eso es todo lo que digo sobre el tema."_

_Blaine sonrió mucho mientras Kurt recogía la toalla desechada y fue de regreso al baño. Cruzo sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, destellos de lindos niños pequeños que lucían como Kurt pasaron por su mente._

:::::::::

Un zumbido agudo surgió de atrás de él y Blaine saltó, girando sobre sus talones para agarrar el temporalizador de encima de la tapa del inodoro. Giró la perilla para afuera y lo dejó, creciendo la ansiedad mientras que lentamente comenzó a darse cuenta que temporalizador apagándose significaba una cosa y sólo una cosa.

La prueba estaba lista.

:::::::::

"_¿Recuerdas la vez que Rachel pensó que estaba embarazada?"_

"_¿Te refieres a esa vez en la que no estaba segura si estaba esperando el bebe de Brody o de Finn?"_

"_Síp."_

"_Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Por?"_

_Kurt dejó caer la bolsa rebosante de comida China para llevar en la mesa. Agarró unos contenedores y los acomodó delante de Blaine antes de continuar con su discusión. "Bueno, ella de nuevo piensa que puede estar embarazada."_

"_¿Ella qué?" Blaine escupió, atragantándose con el sorbo de agua que se había atrevido a beber mientras Kurt estaba hablando. Kurt se estiró y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda de su prometido, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras lo hacía._

"_Cuidado, cariño. No quiero que te desplomes antes de nuestra boda." Esperó a que el color regresara a las mejillas de Blaine, sonriendo cuando la respiración de Blaine se estabilizó. "Ahora, como estaba diciendo antes de que decidieras casi morir en mí, Rachel cree que está embarazada."_

"_¿Lo sabe Finn?"_

"_No, y no lo va a saber hasta que Rach se entere si en serio está embarazada o si fue sólo un falso positivo como la última vez."_

"_Bueno, creo que sería lindo si lo está. Ese bebe sería tan consentido."_

_Kurt sonrió de lado. "Sí, por ti y los papás de Rachel y todos los demás."_

"_Tú lo consentirías también. No mientas."_

"_Hmm, bueno supongo que me atrapaste. Pero… para ser completamente honesto, espero que no esté embarazada."_

_Blaine arqueó la ceja, el tenedor que estaba llevando a su boca se detuvo a medio camino. "¿Eso por qué?"_

"_¡Porque es demasiado joven para tener un bebe! ¡No tenemos ni 21 aún, Blaine! Ella tiene mucho más que hacer y tiene todos estos planes. ¡Como, yo ni podría imaginarme cambiando mi vida para acomodar traer otra al mundo! Soy demasiado egoísta ahora para tener un hijo y en mi opinión, Rachel también lo es."_

"_Creo que sería una madre maravillosa."_

"_¿En serio lo crees?" Kurt preguntó, su rostro forjado con incredulidad. "Creo que me estás mintiendo."_

"_No, no lo estoy. Como, sí, Rachel es un poco egocéntrica a veces-" Ignoró el bufido de Kurt, "-y cierto, es a veces una bomba de tiempo cuando se refiere a sus metas en la vida y lograrlos, pero la gente puede cambiar. Será una gran mamá y ya espero el día en que la vea en Dance Moms o Toddlers and Tiaras, excepto que será una versión Broadway llamado Stage Moms o algo por el estilo."_

_Kurt se rio con fuerza y Blaine rio también cuando vio a su prometido riendo detrás de su mano. Por supuesto, el resto de su conversación esa noche se centró en la crisis del potencial embarazo de Rachel y so propio futuro (completo con la charla de sus futuros hijos propios) y, semanas después, cuando Rachel les llamó para decirles que, una vez más, tuvo otro susto, Blaine no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado de que no iba a haber un bebé alrededor para que lo consintiera._

:::::::::

Esa maldita prueba se estaba burlando de él.

Bueno, de hecho había varias pruebas – por si acaso, Blaine se había dicho cuando recogió una gran cantidad de ellas en la farmacia el día anterior; había comprado un puñado de diferentes pruebas porque había leído en internet que algunas marcas daban falsos positivos y él en serio, en serio quería saber que estaba mal con él ahora, así que ahí estaba, mirando hacia abajo a la línea de pruebas de embarazo, su corazón amenazando con salir de su pecho mientras miraba fijamente.

"Oh Dios mío-"

:::::::::

"_¡Feliz aniversario, cariño!"_

_Blaine sonrió cuando sintió los labios de Kurt presionados contra su mejilla. Se relajó entre los brazos de su marido y suspiró felizmente cuando Kurt lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y comenzó a trazar besos calientes en su cuello._

"_¡Kurt! ¡Estoy haciendo la cena!"_

_Kurt se alejó de su cuello y se burló juguetonamente, "¿Es nuestro primer aniversario de boda y tú quieres continuar cocinando? ¿Pensé que íbamos a salir a comer?"_

"_No, tonto. Quería que comiéramos la cena aquí y luego podríamos- umm-" Bajó más la voz, batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente, "-podríamos aprovechar la noche y el hecho de que tenemos el resto de la velada, al igual que la mañana, libre."_

"_¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?" Kurt preguntó sonriendo diabólicamente mientras retrocedía un poco para mirar profundamente a los ojos._

"_¡Pero que Sr. Anderson-Hummel! ¡Que mirada tan escandalosa me está dando ahora mismo!" Blaine bromeó, alejando a su marido mientras iba a moverle a la olla con pasta hirviendo. Se rio cuando Kurt se a seguro de nuevo a él y comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello otra vez, incapaz de contener el gemido que escapó cuando Kurt empezó a besar con la boca abierta por su clavícula. "Kurt, bebé, por favor. Quiero terminar con la cena y luego podemos hacer esto toda la noche."_

_Kurt resopló y se soltó, dando la vuelta hacia el refrigerador para abrir la puerta y mirar adentro. "Tengo que decir que estoy un poco decepcionado de que estés más interesado en tener comida en vez de mí, pero tengo bastante hambre, así que no me quejare mucho."_

"_Me alegra que lo entiendas," Blaine se rió, vertiendo la ahora terminada pasta en un colador. Kurt fue a tomar la salsa caliente de la parrilla y ambos fueron al comedor, acomodando sus trastes antes de comenzar a servirse. Varios minutos después, estaban comiendo y hablando en voz baja el uno al otro sobre sus días en el trabajo y escuela, respectivamente. Kurt estaba a punto de pasarse otra pieza de pan de ajo cuando se dio cuenta de que Blaine lo miraba fijamente."_

"_¿Estás bien, cariño? Te ves como que quieres comerme a mí en lugar de tu espagueti – no que me queje ni nada."_

_Blaine sacudió su cabeza y dejó caer su tenedor de regreso a su plato, "Mi plan es arrasar contigo una vez que termine, pero sólo estaba pensando, eso es todo. No hay de qué preocuparse."_

"_¿Un centavo por tus pensamientos?"_

"_Umm… bueno, ¿Recuerdas esa noche hace unos años cuando hablamos de nuestro futuro?"_

"_Siempre estamos hablando de nuestro futuro, Blaine. Anoche dijiste que querías añadir un cabezal de cascada en el baño principal."_

"_Sí, pero esto es diferente."_

_Kurt alzó una ceja, aun masticando de manera constante su pedazo de pan. "¿Cómo es eso?"_

"_Bueno, hemos estado casados ya por un año… y yo-yo, umm, me estaba preguntando si pensaste algo de tener hijos."_

_El pedazo de pan en la mano de Kurt se cayó y rebotó en la mesa, rodando hasta detenerse junto al vaso de agua helada. Kurt extendió la mano y la puso en su pecho, tosió un par de veces mientras miraba a Blaine con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Qué?"_

"_Hijos. Me estaba preguntando que pensabas acerca de tener un par."_

"_¡Todavía estés en la escuela, Blaine! No estás queriendo tener niños ahorita, ¿Verdad?"_

_Blaine se sonrojó, agitando una mano frente a su cara. "No, dios no. No en este momento, por lo menos. Quiero decir, deberíamos esperar un par de años hasta que estemos más establecidos y seguros en nuestras finanzas pero-"_

"_¡Suenas como un viejo hombre casado!" Kurt bromeó, su respiración volviéndose un poco más fácil ahora que se daba cuenta de que Blaine no estaba insinuando que deseaba bebés ahora en este momento._

"_Soy un viejo hombre casado," Blaine respondió. "Pero como estaba diciendo, me gustaría tener un hijo en un futuro cercano. Alguien que sea una mezcla de tú y yo, por supuesto."_

_Kurt alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontrando los de Blaine, y su corazón dolió un poco. Él sabía exactamente de lo qué Blaine estaba hablando: el nuevo (y estaba usando ese término a la ligera) descubrimiento del gen Reddin. Ha sido algo que los científicos han estado estudiando por décadas y no fue hasta 1994 que la investigación realmente despegó. Luego, durante el segundo año de Kurt en la universidad (y primer año de Blaine – no mucho después de que oficialmente volvieran a estar juntos después de una desagradable ruptura), los científicos habían anunciado que encontraron suficiente evidencia que una pequeña suma de la población masculina portaban el gen y con pruebas, los hombres (especialmente hombres gay) podrían averiguar si de hecho tenían el gen de Reddin. Si lo encontraban, al recibir cuidado médico adecuado y mensualmente inyecciones hormonales, uno podría realizar con éxito un embarazo a término. Era un proceso dramático para el portador, de acuerdo con los diarios documentados de embarazos masculinos, pero era posible y lo hacía más fácil para hombres hay concebir un bebé creado por ambos de sus propios genes._

_Así que, antes de que se casaran, ambos Kurt y Blaine habían sido probados y había sido descubierto que Blaine tenía el gen._

_Es por eso del porque Kurt estaba medio muerto de miedo cuando Blaine había mencionado niños… porque él no estaba listo para niños todavía. Los dos tenían mucho por hacer con sus vidas, como viajar y disfrutar sus 20's. En la opinión de Kurt, ellos no tenían tiempo para niños ahora e incluso si no le molestara tener un bebé con el tiempo, quería que pasara en diez años o más en el camino y no ahora. Lo cual era otra razón porque los dos eran excepcionalmente cuidadosos. Siempre usaban condones hoy en día y durante las veces que no, Blaine tomaba una pastilla de control natal, ya que los hombres no tenían ciclos menstruales, la píldora no hacía mucho por las hormonas o algo así. Eso sólo hacía que Blaine no pudiera quedar embarazado y eso era por lo que Kurt estaba agradecido por esa dichosa pastillita azul-gris, especialmente en las noches cuando estaban excepcionalmente borrachos y descuidados y tenían sexo sin protección._

_Pero ahora mismo, Kurt no pudo evitar notar la mirada de anhelo en los ojos de Blaine mientras su marido lo miraba fijamente. Sabía que Blaine amaba a los niños – y los niños simplemente acudían a Blaine, lo que no era raro. Blaine era absolutamente preciosos cuando se trataba de niños. Era tan cariñoso y juguetón y los niños lo adoraban. Kurt llegó a ser testigo de primera mano lo bueno que Blaine era con un bebé una vez cuando cuidó a un bebé para un vecino. Fue durante ese tiempo que Kurt se dio cuenta de que Blaine sería un excelente padre algún día._

_Pero sin embargo no sería pronto, Kurt simplemente no estaba listo para eso._

_Sonriendo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de su esposo, apretándola con la suya. "Algún día, Blaine, lo prometo. Tal vez cuando estemos más grandes tendremos un par de bebés y serán perfectos."_

"_¿Tú crees?"_

"_Lo sé. Pero… ¿Qué tal si dejamos de hablar de niños y tal vez vamos a practicar hacer algunos? Sé lo mucho que disfrutas eso."_

_Blaine resopló en su mano y levantó de la mesa, la cena olvidada mientras corría a la habitación, Kurt pisándole los talones._

:::::::::::

"Mierda."

Blaine bajó la mirada hacia la fila de palos, parpadeó rápido la creciente cantidad de lágrimas llenando sus ojos ahora corriendo por su rostro. Alzó su mano y limpió las lágrimas mientras continuaba estudiando las pruebas delante de él.

Positivo.

Todas ellas menos una.

¿Qué era lo que Kurt va a pensar?

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué les parece? La verdad estoy un poco obsesionada con las historias MPreg y más por parte de Blaine porque casi siempre es Kurt. No crean que me he olvidado de Hold My Heart y A Mafia Romance, de hecho ahora que tuve un poco de tiempo comencé a trabajar en ellas de nuevo junto con está. La verdad es que mi trabajo no me ha dado mucho tiempo es por eso que voy lento pero no se preocupen que las voy a continuar. <strong>_

_**Mientras díganme que les pareció esta historia :) ¿Como creen que reaccione Kurt cuando se entere?**_


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Hola :) pues paso a dejar el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste y la disfruten.**_

_**Nada me pertenece, sólo los errores son míos. Traducción Autorizada por warblerslushie.**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Blaine no podía respirar.

Su corazón estaba latiendo salvajemente en su pecho y su estómago estaba hecho nudos – Ya sea que fuera por sus nervios o por el hecho de que podía haber un ser humano creciendo ahí que iba a ser debatido, pero aun así, él sentía como si se fuera a enfermar. Inclinándose hacia adelante, se apoyó contra el mostrador por poner sus manos en cada lado del lavabo, un gemido suave escapando de sus labios.

Estaba embarazado. Tenía que estarlo. Estas pruebas no estaban mintiendo.

::::::::

"_¡Joder, Blaine!" Kurt gritó mientras se desplomaba contra la espalda de su esposo, su cuerpo aun tembloroso por su orgasmo. Blaine estaba de rodillas debajo de él, su propia respiración forzada y temblorosa mientras se esforzaba de mantenerse (y ahora a Kurt) arriba con sus brazos débiles._

"_Bebé, vas a tener que salir o algo. No puedo sostenerte."_

_Kurt se quejó y lentamente se deslizó lejos de la espalda de Blaine, sonriendo cuando escuchó a Blaine gemir debajo de él. Besando los rizos húmedos en la nuca de Blaine, sonrió. "Lo siento por eso, cariño. Sólo que fue demasiado bueno."_

"_Me alegro de que pudiera servir de algo. Es todo en lo que soy bueno de todos modos."_

"_Blaine," Kurt regañó. Jalo de la cintura de su marido hasta que el hombre se había rodado sobre su espalda. Gentilmente, se fue bajando al nivel de Blaine y beso su sudada frente. "Deja de hablar así. Lamento mucho que me perdiera la cena esta noche, pero estaba muy ocupado. Sabes que hemos tenido un nuevo tema pronto a salir y tengo que asegurarme de que todo esté listo para el visto bueno."_

"_Podrías haber llamado por lo menos," Blaine puso mala cara, volteándose lejos de Kurt. Se encogió de hombros quitando las manos de Kurt cundo el otro hombre trató de acercarlo más._

"_Blaine no hagas esto, por favor."_

"_¿Por qué es que cada vez que planeó algo para nosotros, tú lo dejas? Nunca estas en casa para la cena. Nunca quieres salir o ver una película. Nunca te quieres quedar conmigo… ¡y la única vez que me quieres es cuando quieres tener sexo!"_

"_Eso no es verdad-"_

"_¡Sí la es!" Blaine gritó saliendo de la cama con una mueca de dolor. Se tambaleó hacía el armario y agarró sus desechados boxers, deslizándolos sobre su terna parte trasera. "¡Vienes a casa y decides que quieres cogerme sin sentido en lugar de realmente sentarte para hablar sobre cualquier cosa!"_

"_¡Bueno, no es como si te quejaras! ¡Si recuerdo correctamente, estabas justamente rogando por mi pene hace dos minutos!"_

"_¡Porque ya es de la única manera que puedo estar cerca de ti!"_

"_Oh pura mierda," Kurt susurró, levantándose de la cama también para seguir a iracundo marido dentro del baño principal. Se detuvo en la entrada, sus ojos muy abiertos cuando vio a Blaine echándose un puñado de pastillas. "¿Qué fue eso?"_

"_¿Qué fue qué?"_

"_Esas pastillas que te acabas de tomar. ¿Para qué eran? No recuerdo que tuvieras que tomar pastillas."_

"_Bueno, si fueras más observador o en casa más seguido, hubieras sabido que fue al doctor la semana pasada por esa horrible infección de pecho que tuve. El cual, por cierto, no era sólo una infección – resulta que tenía bronquitis también, así que me dieron algunos antibióticos. Si hubieras estado en casa más seguido, hubieras sabido."_

"_Oh, cariño. Sólo pensé que estabas tomando algo de lo que encuentres. Yo no-"_

"_No importa," Blaine susurró, regresando el bote de pastillas al gabinete. Trató de colarse por la puerta para pasar a Kurt, pero se encontró atrapado en el pecho de su esposo. "Kurt, no-"_

"_No, Blaine. Míranos. Estamos peleando y nuestro aniversario se acerca… y no quiero estar peleando para entonces. Es un grande-"_

"_Diez años."_

"_Sí, y quiero celebrarlo apropiadamente con mi marido. No más de esto de pelear. Lo siento por no estar cerca."_

_Blaine se derrumbó en sus brazos, la derrota irradiando de su estatura. "No, no deberías de lamentarlo. Has estado trabajando muy duro y yo sólo estoy siendo dramático."_

"_No eres dramático."_

"_Disculpa por dejarlo pasar y no hablarte de lo infeliz que era. Prometimos que trabajaríamos en nuestra comunicación y yo sigo fallando."_

"_Está bien, cariño. Los dos hemos estado bastante locos últimamente. Creo que deberíamos hacer un tiempo más para relajarnos, ¿no crees?" sonrió cuando sintió a Blaine asentir contra él, "Bien, ahora ¿Qué tal si vamos a acurrucarnos. Extraño acurrucarme con mi esposo."_

"_De acuerdo."_

_::::::::_

Blaine puso una mano sobre sus estomago plano.

El bebe debió de ser concebido esa noche que él y Kurt habían peleado por su falta de comunicación. Blaine había tomado antibióticos durante ese tiempo y sus píldoras anticonceptivas decían que un coctel de ellas y antibióticos podrían hacer los anticonceptivos menos efectivos, lo cual podría explicar la realidad de lo que Blaine llevaba en el interior. Frotándose su mano por su plano vientre, Blaine miró fijamente su reflejo en el espejo, girando ligeramente para ver si podía ver algún extraño en su perfil. Su estómago lucía tan tonificado como siempre, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para ser notorio todavía, pero mientras más observaba, más deseaba que se notara aunque sea un poco.

Pero si sabía algo mejor (y sus matemáticas eran correctas), probablemente tenía siete semanas de embarazo y probablemente no comenzaría a notarse dentro de un mes más.

Tal vez.

Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que estuviera en verdad embarazado todavía. Sí, siete de las ocho pruebas dieron positivas, pero en serio necesitaba realizarse unas pruebas con sangre primero antes de que incluso intentara hablar con Kurt sobre el bebé…

Y- oh dios, estaba todo el hecho de Kurt.

El marido de Blaine había estado alejando el tema de los niños por un tiempo ahora, a pesar de que Blaine lanzó indirectas por meses. Recientemente habían celebrado su aniversario de bodas número diez hace unas semanas antes y cuando fueron a cenar con sus amigos, la discusión de su familia fue traído a colación por Rachel, sólo para ser ignorado por Kurt, quien cambió el tema de bebés a cosas que sucedieron en su trabajo. Ni una vez durante toda la conversación en la cena había notado la mirada de dolor que había pasado por el rostro de Blaine y esa noche, cuando llegaron a casa y eventualmente cayeron en la cama juntos, Blaine echo a un lado el dolor por el rechazo de Kurt… porque en su mente, Kurt se acercaría cuando llegara la discusión de su futura familia.

Pero no lo hizo… y ahora Blaine estaba embarazado.

… tal vez.

Con el ceño fruncido, Blaine se alejó del lavabo y salió del baño, sus ojos barriendo la habitación hasta que aterrizaron en la única cosa que estaba buscando: su celular. Caminó hacia él y lo agarró, sus dedos desplazándose por la lista de contactos hasta que encontró el número del trabajo de Kurt; su mano temblaba violentamente, los nervios burbujeando en lo profundo de las entrañas mientras se preguntaba si de hecho debería de llamar a Kurt y pedirle que viniera a casa.

"No, hablare con él después," se susurró para él. Metiendo su celular, salió de la habitación y corrió por el pasillo hasta su oficina compartida, dejándose caer en la silla del escritorio. Antes de que pudiera pensar en decirle a Kurt, decidió reservar una cita médica adecuada con obstetra especializado en embarazos masculinos. Por varios minutos, se desplazó a través de diferentes listas de obstetras/ginecólogos hasta que encontró uno adecuadamente más cercano a su departamento.

¿Doctora Aida Banes? De acuerdo, trataré con ella. Blaine marcó el número de la oficina de la Dra. Banes y esperó pacientemente a que la recepcionista contestara. Sólo le tomo unos minutos para acordar la cita y después de confirmar su información, la mujer en el otro lado le recordó que debe estar en el área de observación para conseguir un paquete de papeles para él que tiene que llenar en los siguientes dos días. Suspirando, colgó el teléfono y se acomodó en su silla, sus manos acariciando lentamente en círculos su estómago.

"Dios, Kurt," murmuró para sí mismo, sus ojos vacilantes de un lado a otro en las fotos de él y su esposo que decoraban la pared. "¿Qué voy a hacer?"

::::::::

Kurt gruñó, dejando caer sus pesadas bolsas al piso mientras metía la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo por sus llaves. Sabía que Blaine estaba en casa, pero el pobre se ha estado sintiendo horrible en los últimos días, así que probablemente estaba profundamente dormido y Kurt no estaba a punto de despertarlo. Gruñéndose, Kurt deslizó la llave en la cerradura y se sacudió, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando no cedió. "Maldita sea," dijo entre dientes, sacudiendo de nuevo la cerradura. Le tomó unos cuantos intentos más, pero fue capaz de abrir la puerta exitosamente y entrar sin hacer ningún ruido fuerte, alabando que pudiera entrar a la casa siquiera.

"Recuérdame de llamar al propietario y avisarle de este picaporte," Kurt murmuró a su gato Jennyanydots mientras dejaba sus bolsas de compras en la mesa. "¿Dónde está papi, cariño?" se inclinó y acarició a la gata bajo su barbilla, sonriendo mientras ella se restregaba contra él y ronroneaba. "Vayamos a buscar a papi."

Acunando la gata en sus brazos, Kurt camino de puntillas en el pasillo y dentro del dormitorio principal, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó la falta de Blaine en la cama. Las sabanas estaban arrugadas por lo que parecía como una siesta inquieta y la habitación olía ligeramente a vómito, lo que hizo que la nariz de Kurt se arrugara. "Oh, estuvo enfermo de nuevo esta mañana, ¿no es así?" Kurt le preguntó a la gata, dejándola en la cama y se fue hacia el baño. Se asomó por la puerta y se congeló, sus ojos cayendo de inmediato en la extraña línea de pruebas de embarazo que estaban esparcidas en el mostrador.

"Tienes que estar bromeando," susurró, acercándose más cerca a las prueba. Su corazón dejó de latir (o al menos se sintió así) cuando notó las señales de más en algunas de las pruebas, las líneas dobles en otras, y el obvio escrito de embarazó en otras. Sólo una era negativa.

Sólo una de ocho decía que era negativo.

Oh dios, Blaine estaba embarazado. Kurt sintió como si fuera a vomitar.

::::::::

"¿Qué demonios es esto?"

Blaine reaccionó, apareciendo desde su posición encorvada en la silla. En algún momento entre la programación de su cita con su doctor ahora, se había quedado dormido, pero la voz de alguien lo despertó. Mirando alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente, su mirada finalmente cayó en Kurt y en la expresión enojada que estaba en su rostro.

"Oh dios mío, estás en casa-" Sus ojos se abrieron cómicamente cuando se dio cuenta de las pruebas en la mano de Kurt siendo agitadas.

"Sí, las encontré. ¿Qué demonios, Blaine?"

"Iba a decirte. Las- las acabo de tomar hace como una hora."

"¡Pensé que estabas tomando la pastilla!"

"Todavía la tomo… no debe de haber trabajado. Hemos estado usando condones y todo, p-pero las pruebas aun salieron positivas. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si de echo es verdad o no hasta que me haga una prueba de sangre."

Kurt hizo una mueca, aventando las pruebas en el escritorio. "Hemos estado usando protección siempre, Blaine. ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar esto?"

"¡No lo sé!" Blaine gritó, levantándose de la silla. "Creo que las píldoras fallaron durante esa semana en la que estuve con antibióticos, no se mezclan-"

"¡Seguimos usando condones!"

Blaine se encogió. Su corazón se rompía más cada vez que Kurt gritaba y sabía que estaba llorando, simplemente tenía que estarlo. "¿Por qué me estas gritando?"

"¡Porque hablamos de esto, Blaine! ¡No estamos listos para un bebé!"

"¿_Nosotros _no estamos listos o _tú _no estás listo?" Blaine replicó. Su mano voló hacia abajo para cubrir su estómago y la cara de Kurt se retorció en una mueca.

"Dios, no puedo hacer esto."

"¿No puedes hacer qué? ¿Qué no _puedes_ hacer, Kurt?"

Kurt dio un paso atrás, evadiendo el interrogatorio, la mirada herida en el rostro de Blaine mientras se daba la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo. Pasos sintiéndose detrás de él y aceleró, sin querer entrar más en esto con Blaine. Necesitaba aire, necesitaba respirar y ahora, sentía como que el mundo estuviera a punto de derrumbarse a su alrededor.

_No estoy listo para esto, _pensó para sí mismo, arrojando su abrigo de vuelta sobre sus hombros.

"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt, espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Por favor, necesitamos hablar de esto!"

"Necesito algo de tiempo," Kurt se ahogaba, luchando con el perilla de la puerta atorada por varios minutos antes de que fuera capaz de abrir de un tirón la puerta. "Sólo déjame en paz." Salió corriendo, azotando la puerta detrás de él y Blaine se derrumbó al suelo, sollozando fuertemente en sus manos.

_No se suponía que sucediera de esta manera._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ouch! Creo que es un momento difícil para ambos y traten de no odiar a Kurt ¿Qué creen que Kurt haga después de esto? ¿Se divorciaran? Siento que Blaine deseaba mucho tener un hijo y no fue la mejor reacción de Kurt ante la noticia :S<em>**

**_Bueno cuídense mucho y gracias por sus Reviews, Follows y Favoritos. _**

**_Bye ;)_**


End file.
